I am French You are Japanese
by SeshiriaHyuga
Summary: Cécilia est une fille française, manageuse de l'équipe masculin de France et capitaine de l'équipe féminine française. Ami de Alcide Pierre et Louis Napoléon. Son rêve est de devenir la meilleure joueuse du monde. Sa vie va basculer après les grandes nouvelles de ses parents. (Captain Tsubasa x Moero Top Striker)
1. Chapitre 1

Note de l'auteur : J'ai recherchée sur Wikipedia les noms des joueurs français mais je ne connais pas leurs postes, j'ai donc inventée leurs postes (sauf celui de Pierre et Napoléon bien évidemment). Sur ce bonne lecture

Chapitre 1 : L'entraînement et la surprise

J'ai encore un goût amer dans la gorge. C'était l'année dernière. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que la France est perdu face à ces Japonais. Leur jeu était pathétique, on aurait dit des singes en train de courir après une banane volante. Même l'Allemagne, champion en titre du monde, n'ont pas réussit à les battres. Je vais finir par croire que le Japon est rachetés l'Europe.

La sonnerie retentit, je prend mon sac et sortit la première de la classe. Aujourd'hui il y avait entraînement pour l'équipe français masculin, (Oui je suis française et très fière de l'être) je suis leur manageuse mais je suis aussi la capitaine de l'équipe française féminine. Je m'arrête dans la cour et chercha du regard Napoléon et Pierre.

\- Tu cherche quelqu'un Cécilia ? _me demanda une voix féminine_

\- Désolée je t'avais pas vue Victoire, dis moi tu n'aurais pas vue Pierre et l'autre abruti ?

\- Non désolée, je doit y allez à demain.

\- Oui à demain.

À tout les coups M.Couchot leur prof de français qui les retient, encore une fois.

\- Excuse nous Cécilia mais bon tu connais M.Couchot...

\- Ha bah vous voilà enfin, j'allait finir par croire que vous étiez partit sans moi !

\- Tient, c'est une bonne idée ça ! On devrait essayer un de ses quatres

\- N'essaie même pas Napoléon.

Il me fait son plus beau doigt d'honneur que je lui répondit en donnant un coup de coude dans ses côtes

\- Bon on y va ? On a déjà perdu beaucoup de temps.

On haucha la tête. On décida alors de faire une course jusqu'au stade et le dernier arrivait devrait faire 10 tours de terrain. Les premiers arrivaient été Pierre et moi. Napoléon était bien partit mais... Avec le poto qui s'est pris en pleine poire (DU COUP JE SUIS MORTE DE RIRE À CAUSE DE CE CON), il a un oeil au beurre noir maintenant. Pierre, gentil comme il est, lui a dit que c'était pas la peine de faire les tours de terrain. Magnifiquement répondu avec un grognement et des mots incompréhensibles.

Arrivé au stade, les joueurs regardaient Napoléon avec des yeux ronds et des phrases : "Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore foutu" ou "Il s'est pas raté cette fois".

\- Cécilia tu peux allez avec Napoléon pour lui mettre de la glace sur son oeil, _me demanda le coach_

\- Oui monsieur.

Nous allons donc à l'infirmerie, j'ouvris le mini-congelo et sortit des glaçons que j'enroula dans le sopalin, je mettais ensuite le sopalin sur son oeil

\- Tu peux pas essayer de faire plus délicatement ? T'es obligée d'appuyer comme un mammouth qui écrase sa noix de coco, _rala Napoléon_

\- Et toi t'es un homme non ? Alors arrête de faire ta chochotte et appuye comme un grand garçon. Voilà comme ça !

\- Sale guenon va.

\- Redis ça encore une fois et je te rajoute un deuxième oeil au beurre noir.

Nous sortons de l'infirmerie et alla sur le terrain. Ce pauvre loulou est donc dispensé de l'entraînement. Quand Pierre revient en tenue de foot, Napoléon ne pus s'empêcher de sortir, je cite : "Sale craneur et pervers de première génération". Bon faut le comprendre le petit, il a été "attirer" par le poto et il a voulu se "faire" l'entraînement mais ce dernier la "renie", on lui a jamais dit que la polygamie c'est mal ?

Revenons à nos moutons. Je jetta un coup d'oeil au joeurs qui jouent très mal. Faut les boosters maintenant.

-OÏ, _criais-je_ , MICHEL TU FOU QUOI ?! QUAND ON S'APPELLE FERRERI QUI RESSEMBLE À FERRARI, ON EST CENSER COURIR AUSSI VITE QU'UNE VOITURE ! SI T'ES EN PANNE DIT LE MOI J'APPELLERAIS MICHEL-IN !!!

Il y a eu un petit ricanement de Napoléon et des pouffements de rire du coach et des autres joueurs. Michel était vert de honte (non non c'est pas rouge c'est vert comme le feu vert... bon ok j'arrête ça devient lourd) mais il courra plus vite, une chose de régler. Pierre arma son tur et marqua un but que Francus (le "gardien") aurait pu arrêter facilement.

\- FRANCUS !, _en claquant ma main contre mon front_ , TU VEUX QUE JE TE DISE "BRAVO" POUR AVOIR LAISSEZ PASSEZ UN TIR AUSSI FACILE À ATTRAPER ?! MÊME DES BABOUINS AURAIENT PU L'ARRÊTEZ !

Tout le monde rigola, ils rigolent non pas pour babouins mais pour Bravo, oui car ce gars s'appelle Francus Bravo. Moi ? Mon nom de famille ? c'est Guilbert, Cécilia Guilbert (GILBERT ! HAHAHA... hahaha... désolé mais vous êtes un peu en retard, on me l'a déjà faite celle-la) Heureusement que mes parents se sont mariés avant que je sois née car j'avais pas envie de m'appeler Cécilia Guilbert-Botte, déjà qu'on m'appelle Guilbert camembert, j'imagine le pire avec Botte. On m'aurait dit un truc du genre Cécilia Crotte, quelle maturité avons nous la dis donc !

L'entraînement était terminé. On attendez Pierre. Maintenant habillé, on partit du stade. Pierre n'arrêtez pas de charrier Napoléon en lui disant de pas se reprendre un poto. Arrivée chez moi je dit au revoir au gars et rentra chez moi. À peine avoir fermée la porte que mes parents étaient assis sur le canapé avec un ÉNORME sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et c'est dans ces moments la que mes parents font flipper.

\- Ha Céci te revoilà ! Comment s'est passez l'entraînement des garçons ? _demanda mon père_

\- Et si on parlait de la BONNE nouvelle qui m'attend ?

\- Ma chérie tu es trop forte tu devrais devenir... _commença ma mère_

\- Bon ça vient ?

\- Comme tu le sais moi et papa sont des acteurs célèbres.

\- Oui.

\- Et on a eu le choix entre plusieurs film et nous avons choisis.

\- Ouiii

\- Sa se passera en Asie

\- Heu... Ouiii, _je leva un sourcil interrogateur_

\- Et plus précisément au Japon !

\- Et on a décidais de te prendre avec nous cette fois ci ! N'est-ce pas génial ? _rajouta mon père_

Ma tête se décomposa. Sur tout, TOUT les pays du monde fallait que je tombe sur CELUI LA ?! C'est un cauchemar je vais me réveillez. Je me pinca la joue et remarqua mes parents tout content de leur "surprise" et attendez ma réponse

\- Non c'est pas génial, c'est HORRIBLE oui !

\- T'es pas contente de venir avec nous ?

\- Si bien sur que si mais c'est seulement à mes 17 ans que vous me prenez avec vous ! Vous êtes partit en Argentine, j'aurais pu rencontrer MARADONA mais vous m'avez pas pris, je vous ai pardonée. Ensuite au Brésil, LE PAYS DU FOOTBALL, vous m'avez toujours pas pris, je vous ai encore pardonée. Après en Espagne plus précisément à Barcelone, LE BARÇA ! Ce club où tout le monde rêve d'y entrez, même voir le Camp Nou de l'extérieur m'aurait suffit mais encore une fois vous m'avez pas pris et je vous ai toujours pardonée. Mais le Japon, _je marqua une pause pour reprendre mon souffle et pour voir s'il me suivez encore_ , à part voir des sumos à chaque coin de rue, personne je dit bien PERSONNE sait jouez au football sans faire les macaques

\- Ma puce, _dit mon père d'une voix calme_ , le Japon a gagné contre tes amis tu t'en souviens au moins ?

\- Au penalty ils ont perdus, c'est juste que Monsieur l'empereur Napoléon était sur de marquer et il sait loupé. Et puis comment oubliez les cris des japonais qui disaient quoi déjà ? Ha oui ! "Allez la génération en or" ou bien "Tsubasa t'es le meilleur", _en imitant les supporters_ , le narcissisme du pays c'est pas ça qui leur manque.

\- Désolée ma chérie mais... On a déjà préparez le jet privé et nous partons demain à 10H

\- Quoi ? Je pourrais même pas voir mes amis pour les prévenir !?

Un blanc s'installa, mon père se gratta la nuque tandis que ma mère baissa la tête.

\- J'aimerais avoir un câlin, autour du cou. Avec une corde

\- Non mais ça va pas de dire des choses pareilles !

Ma mère a les larmes aux yeux mais pour le moment je m'en fichais, du plus profond de mon coeur. Je me retenais de ne pas éclatez mais c'était trop pour moi

\- SI JE VAIS TRÈS BIEN MERCI ! C'EST SEULEMENT AUJOURD'HUI QUE VOUS PRENEZ SOIN DE MOI ?! 17 ANS D'EXISTENCE ET AUCUN N'A PENSEZ À M'APPELEZ QUAND VOUS ÉTIEZ PAS LA ! DANS 1 AN J'AURAIS 18 ANS ET VOUS VOULEZ M'EMMENEZ AU JAPON !? DANS CE PAYS OÙ MÊME PAS 5% DE LA POPULATION PRATIQUE LE FOOT ! C'EST INJUSTE !

J'en pouvais plus, j'ai fini par avoir craquée. Mes larmes qui roulent sur mes joues, je voulais que personne ne les vois, même pas mes parents. Je voulais qu'on est une image de moi comme une fille forte qui ne se laisse pas marchez sur les pieds, qui a besoin que de ses amis pour avancer. Je veux devenir la meilleure footballeuse au monde et sûrement pas en allant au Japon que mon rêve se réalisera. Mon père s'avança vers moi pour me consoler mais je lui tournais le dos et monta dans ma chambre. Je m'enfermez à double tour. Je prend mon casque et mon portable pour mettre de la musique à fond et je m'endormis avec des yeux gonflés, rouges. J'aurais tellement voulu que ce soit qu'un simple cauchemar.

 **À suivre !**


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Nouveau lycée

Je regardais par la fenêtre du jet privé de mes parents tout en écoutant ma musique pour la 30ème fois. 11H35 de trajet et on a même pas fait la moitié. Je soupira et repris ma leçon japonaise. Bah oui, fallait bien que j'apprenne la langue sinon j'aurais pas l'air conne.

Mes parents essaient sans cesse de me parler mais je ne voulais pas. Ma mère m'a acheté un forfait inter-national et m'autorisa à jouez les matchs important pour l'équipe, je n'ai pas pus m'empechez de lui sautez dans les bras. Le foot c'est toute ma vie, j'ai fait une promesse à plusieurs dont mon équipe, aux gars, à Schneider aussi. Oui oui je le connait ! Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, j'était partit à Hambourg pour les 2 mois de vacances d'été. Ses parents et les miens se connaissaient. C'est grace à ça que j'ai pu le connaitre. On devait avoir dans les 8 ans il me semble, sa soeur n'était qu'un petit bébé encore sage. On se donnait souvent des défis, on faisait des sprints, des tirs au but, etc. On s'entend à merveille ! Quand j'allais repartir pour la France, nous avons fait une promesse. Nous devons tout faire pour que l'Allemagne masculin et la France féminine serait les champions du monde, et bien sûr comme c'était une promesse, nous avons croisés nos petits doigts. Karl avait déjà réussit sa promesse mais c'est fait détroner par le Japon l'an dernier. La coupe du monde féminin se fera lan prochain et je compte bien emmenez mon équipe jusqu'en finale et remportez le trophé.

Revenons au présent. Je n'ai pu prévénir personne de mon départ sauf des messages de Pierre et Napoléon qui me demandait si j'était déjà partit au lycée. Je n'ai pas répondue... J'avais peur qu'on me dise que je suis une traitresse... Ca faisait 3 fois que je lisais cette stupide leçon, je ferma ce bouquin de malheur et je m'endormis.

Je me sentis secouée légèrement. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, le jet était arrêtez, on devez surement arrivez. Je me leva d'un bon et laissa mes bagages à l'hôtesse. Une fois sur la terre ferme, je m'étira et voya mes parents parlez avec le metteur en scène nommé Jacob, il est super sympa ! Il est plus jeune que mes parents, il est un peu comme le grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Je les contourna pour pas les déranger, Jacob me fit un beau sourire et mima avec sa bouche : "Salut !" que je répondis en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Une bonne dizaine de minute de marche et je sortis enfin de l'aéroport, le vent est si agréable. Je désactiva le mode avion de mon portable et décida d'envoyer un message à Pierre et Victoire... Quoi ? Vous avez vraiment cru que j'allais envoyez un message à l'autre trouduc ? Tout ce qu'il va me répondre c'est : "ok cool". Mon père me fis signe de venir, ma mère rentra le dernier le bagage dans le coffre et le ferma. J'envoya mes messages et rangea mon portable.

A peine arrivé qu'on dépossa les bagages et ma mère m'emmena m'inscrire dans un nouveau lycée. Ma mère me dit que c'était le collège le plus réputé de Tokyo et il s'appelle Tôhô. Perso, je m'en foutait qu'il était réputé ou non, un "normal" m'aurait largement suffit.

Ma mère se gara sur le parking, je sortis de la voiture et détailla le grand bâtiment qui me faisait face. On avança jusqu'a l'entrée. Devant la grille, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année arriva et nous ouvra.

\- Bonjour je suis Elisabeth Guilbert la maman de Cécilia je suis venue pour l'inscrire

\- Bonjour mesdames je suis le proviseur Kirei Hoshi je vais vous faire visitez les lieux, suivez-moi je vous pris

Nous le suivons. Il nous montra plusieurs salle qui se ressemblez toute les unes que les autres. Quand il nous montra la salle de science je ne pu m'empechez de pensez que nous allons scalpez une grenouille. Je déteste les grenouilles. Ses yeux globuleux, ses "doigts" (si on peut appelez ça des doigts) avec des boules sur chaque pattes et cet couleur verte dégueulasse. Je haïs ces animaux. N'essayez même pas de me faire mangez des cuisses de grenouilles tout ce que je ferai c'est de vous vomir dessus.

Quand j'entendis le mot football, je me tourna brusquement vers le proviseur et lui demanda ou est le terrain. Il me répondit un peu surpris que le terrain est derrière le batiment. Il n'a pas eu le temps de finir que j'étais déjà partie. J'entendis ma mère dire : "elle est capitaine de l'équipe féminine, nous sommes tellement fière d'elle !" Je soupira en souriant, j'ai hâte de voir comment la Tôhô se débrouille.

J'ouvre la grille accompagné d'un grincement à déchirer les tampans mais ça n'a pas pour autant arrêtez leur entraînement. Je les regardez un par un en avançant jusque la ligne de touche. Je reconnu 3/4 joueurs mais je n'ai pas retenus leurs noms. Quand je sentis le ballon touchait mes pieds, je commenceait à jongler en ignorant les joueurs qui réclamez la balle. Un homme s'approcha de moi, il devait être surement leur coach, j'arreta de jongler et metta le ballon sous mon bras droit

\- Qui es-tu ? Je t'es jamais vue ici, _dis le coach_

\- Monsieur sans vouloir vous offensez mais avant de demander l'identité de quelqu'un, on se présente

\- Hmmm oui tu n'a pas tord, je suis Makoto Kitazume le coach de la Tôhô

\- Je m'appelle Cécilia Guilbert enchantée monsieur le coach

\- Hey ! C'est quand tu veux que tu rends la balle ! _se pleignit un joueur, assez musclé et bronzé_

Je fronce les sourcils, ce gars c'est le buteur du Japon. Il a le même caractère de Napoléon lui. Génial je vais me tapez un Napoléon japonais que demandez de mieux ?

\- Un s'il te plait t'aurait arrachez la langue ?

Je posa le ballon et shoota de toute mes forces dans les buts. Le gardien était completement perdu dans ses pensé ou bien était choqué par la puissance de mon tir car il n'a pas bougée et le ballon a traversé le filet pour finir écraser contre le grillage. Tout le monde étaient stupéfait même le coach. Comment une fille pouvait shooter comme ça ?

\- Voilà t'es content ? Je te l'ai rendu ton ballon.

\- Co... Comment t'a fait ça, _dis un joueur qui n'était pas plus grand que 3 pommes_

\- Quoi comment j'ai fait ça ? Mon tir n'était pas plus impressionnant que le tir de Karl.

\- Tu connait Karl Heinz Schneider ?! _me demanda un autre joueur_

\- Bien sur que je connait cette enfant pourri gaté, _avec un ton ironique,_ (OULALA attendez 2 sec ! Quand vous dites "enfant gaté" vous parlez de Pierre ? Non parce que le gars il vit d'un immense baraque qu'on aurait presque cru que c'était le chateau de Versaille. En plus il a un cheval blanc ! Il est magnifique son cheval !) il était à Hambourg avec l'autre gros et votre gardien titulaire. Comment il s'appelle déjà ? Genzo Waka-machin-chose

L'autre bronzé ricana, si je me souviens bien, ils ne s'aiment pas.

\- Pourtant tu n'a pas d'accent allemand, tu viens d'où ? _dis le gardien qui s'était rapproché pour mieux entendre la conversation_

\- De France, vous avez gagnés contre nous mais vous aurez perdus si ce mongole de Napoléon n'aurez pas fait son fier

\- On aurait gagnés au la main si l'arbitre aurait fait son boulot correctement, _ajouta le bronzé_

\- Si votre défenseur et votre capitaine l'auraient pas contredit, l'arbitre n'aurait jamais fait ça.

La tension monta. Les autres étaient mal à l'aise et ne savaient pas quoi faire jusqu'au moment où le coach changea de sujet

\- A t'entendre, _commença ,_ tu a l'air de bien les connaitre.

\- Oui je suis la manageuse de l'équipe mais j'ai pas pu assitez au tournoi car j'ai eu une entorse du genou en me faisant taclez par une brésilienne lors d'un match amicale.

\- T'ES FOOTBALLEUSE ?! _dirent en choeur les joueurs sauf 3_

\- Bah ouais je voit pas de ce qu'il y a de choquant le foot s'est un sport mixte comme n'importe quel autre sport.

Cette phrase résonna dans la tête de notre buteur préférée, lui qui disait sans cesse que le foot n'était pas pour les fillettes, mais après ce tir impressionnant il se sentait obligez de dire qu'il avait tord. Il sera ses poings qui n'échappa pas aux regards de ses 2 meilleurs amis. Il allait lui dire quelque chose quand une voix d'une femme se fit entendre.

\- Cécilia on y va !

\- J'arrive maman ! _dis-je et; en me retournant vers les gars_ , bon bah à demain

Et je partis rejoindre ma mère et nous disons au revoir à . J'espère en tout cas qu'ils ont assez de fric pour racheter un filet après tout, ils sont le lycée le plus réputé de Tokyo.

En rentrant enfin chez nous, mon père avait commander des plats typique de Japon. On va pas se mentir mais les plats asiatique sont succulentes ! Je débarrasa ma table et monta dans ma chambre et plongea dans mon lit, 11H de vol s'est crevant. Je sortis mon portable de ma poche et vois que j'ai plusieurs. Un de Pierre qui me dit : "Reviens vite, on compte sur l'équipe féminine pour remportez l'Euro ! Et si tu vois Tsubasa et Misaki dit lui bonjour de ma part", un de Victoire : "J'ai prévénue les filles, elles sont un peu deçu mais elles te disent de bien profiter, des mecs hein ! et la coach t'attendra pour l'Euro et la coupe du monde tu reste notre capitaine. Ne m'oublie pas !" et le dernier de... Napoléon ? : "Qu'est-ce que tu fou au Japon ? Tu veux te reconvertir en sumo, ça t'irais bien ! Les abrutis on faillit chialer en apprenant que t'es partit, ils comptent sur toi pour les encouragez pendant la coupe du monde !". Je souris bêtement en lisant leurs messages, qu'est-ce que je ferai sans eux. Je bailla et m'endormis. Pas envie d'être demain.


	3. Chapitre Spécial

Chapitre spécial Halloween : La maison hantée 

PDV EXTERNE

Notre héroïne est allongée sur un grand lit en train de faire des passes avec Napoléon avec leur ballon de football, en écoutant Pierre faire du piano.

\- He les gars !, _dit-elle en se mettant assis sur le lit._

\- Attention elle va nous sortir une idée farfelue tout droit sortit de son cul, _dit Napoléon._

\- Écoute la d'abord, _répond Pierre qui s'était arrêté de jouer du piano._

\- Merci Pierre. Donc je reprend, ça vous dirais d'aller dans la maison hantée ? On est Halloween mais on a passé l'âge d'aller toquer chez les gens et leur réclamer des bonbons.

\- Ça pourrait être sympa, _acquiesce Pierre._

\- Je vous suit, _dit Napoléon en baillant._

Cécilia tout joyeuse se lève d'un bon du lit et descend les grand escaliers de la maison de Pierre. Elle demande à un serviteur si elle peut ravoir sa veste qui lui donne. Pierre et Napoléon descendent à leurs tours tandis que la seule fille du trio est déjà prête. Les garçons s'habillent et le propriétaire de la villa ouvre la porte. La mère de Pierre arrive derrière eux.

\- Ou allez vous ? _, demande t elle._

On sort maman ne t'inquiète pas, _répond son fils._

\- Faites attention à vous d'accord ?

\- Oui madame !, _réponds en même temps Napoléon et Cécilia._

Ils sortent et Pierre ferme la porte derrière lui. Les feuilles mortes tombèrent au sol comme une pluie d'été. La jeune fille ouvre la grande grille suivit des deux garçons. Ils s'avancèrent vers la maison hantée qui est tout prêt de la maison de Pierre. Une fois devant, la maison est toute noir, des carreaux cassés, des morceaux de toitures envolés.

\- Vous voulez toujours y aller ? Je voudrais pas que vous vous pissiez dessus, _dit ironiquement Napoléon._

\- Dit plutôt que tu as peur, _demande Cécilia._

\- Moi peur ?, _il ricane,_ je parie 10 euro que tu vas te jeter dans mes bras parce que tu va entendre des corbeaux, _lâche Napoléon d'un air confiant en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches._

\- Et moi je parie 10 euro que c'est toi qui va te barrer en courant parce que monsieur va entendre des bruits de feuilles, _réplique Cécilia en posant son index sur le torse de l'attaquant français,_ tu retiens notre pari Pierre ?

Ils se retournent tout les deux mais Pierre n'était plus là. Ils entendirent le grincement de la porte.

\- Cet enfoiré ! Il est rentré sans nous !

Il s'avance vers la porte suivie de Cécilia. Il pousse légèrement la porte qui grince encore plus fort que tout à l'heure. Ils rentrent dans la maison.

\- Il fait pas chaud dans cette baraque, _dit Cécilia grelotant de froid._

\- Dit plutôt que tu tremble de peur, _blagua Napoléon._

Elle le regarde en mode : "espèce de trouduc". Soudain quelqu'un ou quelque chose touche les épaules des 2 footballeurs, ils gloussent et se retournent lentement, ils font fasse à un clown aux cheveux verts pas coiffé, des yeux rouges, un masque et déguisement de clown, des dents pointues avec du rouge comme du sang et une hache sanglante à la main.

\- HIIIIIIIIK, _crièrent en même temps Cécilia et Napoléon qui sont dans les bras de chacun._

Ils se lâchèrent et montent à l'étage à toute vitesse, ils ouvrent une porte et la claquent violemment.

\- Putain... C'était quoi ça ?, _demande Napoléon essoufflé._

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi..., _répondît Cécilia toute aussi essoufflée que son ami._

Un coassement se fit entendre dans la pièce. Les deux amis se regardèrent, le coassement devenait plus intense. La fille s'empresse d'attraper la poignet mais le garçon l'empêche.

\- Tu préfère le clown ou la grenouille ?, _dit Napoléon en la regardant dans les yeux._

\- Napoléon, s'il te plaît, ouvre la porte... Tu sais bien que les grenouilles sont ma plus grande peur, _lui répond Cécilia les larmes aux yeux._

Napoléon voyant ses yeux humides soupire et ouvre la porte pour refaire face au clown de tout à l'heure.

\- Toi tu va dégager ! Faut que je sorte, _dit Cécilia en donnant un coup de pied dans les côtes du clown._

\- Aïe !, _dit le clown avec une voix que Napoléon et Cécilia connaît que trop bien._

\- Pierre ?, _demandèrent les deux._

Le clown enlève son masque pour faire apparaître le visage de Pierre.

\- On dirait que je suis démasqué, _répondît Pierre en se grattant la nuque._

\- Putain quel abruti celui la, _soupire Napoléon._

\- Tu avais tout préparé ?, _demande Cécilia_

\- Ouaip.

Il s'avance vers le fond de la pièce et prend un objet. Il se retourne vers Cécilia et montre l'objet qu'il a ramassé, c'est un enregistreur.

\- J'avais enregistré le coassement d'une grenouille, il n'y avait pas en vrai, _rigole Pierre en voyant sa meilleure amie faire les yeux ronds._

\- Ha ! hum... Comment va tes côtes ?, _s'inquiète Cécilia._

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste eu mal sur le coup, _dit-il en souriant._

\- Eh ! Roméo et Juliette, je voudrais pas vous déranger mais est-ce qu'on peut sortir de cette baraque, je me la caille moi, _se pleind Napoléon._

Ils hochèrent et descendent ensemble les escaliers. En sortant de la maison, Pierre passe chaqu'un de ses bras sur les épaules de ses deux meilleurs amis.

\- Vous vous devez 10 euro chacun, _dit Pierre._

Napoléon et Cécilia se regardent et éclatent de rire.

\- Pour faire ça, tu peux le garder ton argent, _suggère la footballeuse._

\- Toi aussi tu peux le garder quoique si vraiment tu veux me les donner, ce n'est pas de refus, _plaisante Napoléon._

\- Mais vous aurez du voir vos têtes, c'était tellement hilarant que j'en rigole encore, _dit-il tout souriant._

Les deux autres se jetent un regard complice et emmènent Pierre dans un gros tas de feuilles mortes et le balance dedans. Il ressorti aussitôt, des feuilles restent collés à ses cheveux.

\- Comme ça, on est quitte ! Allez ! Lève toi gros cul j'ai faim, _ordonne Napoléon à Pierre qui se relève avec l'aide de Cécilia._

\- On mange kebab ?, _dit Cécilia les étoiles dans les yeux._

\- J'allais le proposer, _s'exclame Pierre._

\- Vous vous magnez ?, _s'impatiente Napoléon._

Le trio partent vers le kebab le plus proche en rigolant ensemble.

 **Fin chapitre spécial halloween**

Note de l'auteur : C'était un petit chapitre pour halloween. En espérant qu'il vous aura plus. Je vais sûrement en faire d'autre donc voilà. À bientôt ! Kiss Kiss !


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : L'euro

Mon réveil sonna, 7H. Je soupira et me leva pour m'habiller. Franchement, pourquoi on doit mettre ces uniformes ? On ressemble plus à un clown qu'autre chose. Je descendis et remarqua que mes parents n'étaient pas en bas mais ils m'avaient laissez un mot : "C'est Jacob qui te conduiras au lycée". Ma journée commença déjà bien ! Je finissais de déjeuner, je ferma mon sac et metta mes chaussures. Quand je sortis, une limousine se gara devant l'entrée de garage. Je monta dans la limousine et fis la biz à Jacob.

\- Alors pas trop déçu d'avoir quitter la France ?, _dit-il en faisant des manoeuvres_

\- Je suis très déçu ! Comment tu veux que je progresse dans un pays qui pratique le sumo, le judo et le karaté ?

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça, la Tôhô se débrouille niveau football.

\- Tu parles le gardien, je croit qui s'appelle Ken. Celui qui a jouez contre tout le monde sauf l'Allemagne, tu vois qui ?

\- Ouais et bien ?

\- Il n'a même pas réussi à arrêter mon tir.

\- Tu es trop forte pour lui, _rigole-t-il_ , sinon ça va allez pour la coupe du monde ?

\- On va devoir se méfier des américaines, des brésiliennes et des allemandes, en fait on ne doit pas sous-estimées les autres, mais on compte bien devenir championne du monde.

\- T'a un objectif précis pendant la compétition ?

\- Ouais je voudrais être la meilleure buteuse du championnat.

\- J'ai confiance en toi, tu va réussir !

Je souris. Quand des personnes que vous aimez croit en vous, ça vous remonte le moral et vous faites de votre mieux pour qu'il soit fier de nous.

On arriva devant l'entrée, je sortis de la voiture et avant de refermez, Jacob me dit : "on s'entrainera ce soir si tu veux" et je hocha la tête pour acceptez. Je ferma la porte et voya tout les lycéens me regardaient avec de grands yeux, choqués de la voiture qui viennent de voir. Je souffla un bon coup et entra dans la cour. C'est pas plus grand qu'au lycée où j'était en France. Quoique assez grand pour faire un match fille contre gars. Que de nostalgie ! L'équipe masculin et féminin était tous dans le même lycée et quand on s'emmerdez à mort, on faisait des matchs, arbitrez par des surveillants, les spectateurs qui encourageait chaque équipe, c'était tellement bien de jouez contre Pierrot, Napo et tous les autres. Je sortis de mes pensées quand un homme s'avança vers moi.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle, êtes-vous bien miss Guilbert ?

Sérieusement ? Miss ? Il pouvait pas m'appelez tout simplement Cécilia ? Il dit ça parce que je suis dans une famille de riche ou c'est par politesse ?

\- Oui c'est bien moi.

\- Je suis le surveillant principal, Kazuya Watanabe mais appel moi simplement Kazuya maintenant je vais vous conduire à ta salle, vous allez commencez par le cour de français.

Cette langue va me suivre partout, c'est pourtant pas la plus simple à apprendre.

J'avança donc au côté de Kazuya, en espérant de ne pas tomber sur une classe de dégénéré. Arrivé devant une porte, Kazuya toqua à la porte et entra. Le grincement de toute les chaises réuni tua mes oreilles. Même en France c'est plus silencieux ! Le prof ou la prof, je ne voya pas avec le dos de Kazuya, leur fait signe de s'asseoir. Le surveillant me fait signe d'entrez. Pas la peine de soufflez un coup, pour toute les fois où j'ai du apportez un livre dans une classe, les regards des autres ne font plus aucun effet sur moi. Et puis je suis footballeuse, les regards des autres sont fréquents. J'entra et constata que c'était une prof. Je me mit devant les autres et je les regardais un par un, un binoclard, une fille qui à l'air bien chiante, un geeker, une timide,... Il y avait un peu de tout. Tiens ! Je reconnais les 3 d'hier. Attendez je vais me rappelez de leur noms... Ha voila ! Il y a Ken, Takeshi et Kojiro, le bronzé !

\- Je vous présente Cécilia Guilbert, elle vient de France, je compte sur vous pour l'intégrez !

\- OUI MADAME ! _dirent les élèves_

Ensuite la prof se retourna vers moi et me souris.

\- Je serai votre prof pendant toute l'année. Je m'appelle Myuki Suzuki. J'ai vue ton dossier scolaire et tu devrais pas trop avoir de mal dans les matières. Comme nous allons faire du français, je me suis dit que tu pourrais faire une présentation en français, si ça te dérange pas bien sur.

\- Ca me dérange pas du tout madame, _dis-je en français_

Le regard des autres est à mourir de rire, ils ont rien compris les pauvres.

\- Elle a dit quoi ?, _demande le binoclard_

\- Ça ne la dérange pas, si vous comprenez pas je vous traduirais ce qu'elle dit, on va faire un question/réponse, vous allez posais des questions en japonais et elle y répondra en français.

\- D'accord, _dirent les élèves._

\- Bien qui commence ?

Une fille qui à l'air un peu fofolle leva la main.

\- Tu habite où exactement en France ?

\- A Paris, la capitale.

Toutes les filles avaient des étoiles dans les yeux. Elles connaissent Paris comme la ville des amoureux, la ville lumière ou bien la ville de la mode. Pffff, ça se voit qu'elles n'y sont jamais allez là-bas, ça pue la pisse de chiens, des déchets partout et des cassos à chaque coins de rue. Un autre leva la main.

\- Pourquoi es tu venu au Japon ?

\- Je suis venue car mes parents sont acteurs et avait un tournage à faire ici alors ils ont décidais de m'emmener avec eux.

La prof traduis ce que je viens de dire. Tout le monde poussa des "Woooow la chance". Et là plusieurs personnes levèrent leurs mains. La prof désigna un au hasard.

\- Tu vas devenir actrice toi aussi ?

\- Non je veux devenir footballeuse professionel.

Tout le monde se retourna vers les 3 footballeurs. Kojiro avait un sourire moqueur ou satisfait ? Ce sourire n'échappa pas à notre héroine, elle leva un sourcil, elle ne comprenait pas.

La cloche sonna, c'était la fin des cours du matin. Je prenais ma bouffe et mon portable, je sorta dehors pour allez mangez. Je m'asseya en dessous d'un arbre. A peine assis que quelqu'un m'appela. Je sortis mon portable et répondis à l'appel.

\- Allo ?

\- ALLO CECILIA C'EST VICTOIRE TU M'ENTEND !?, _cria t-elle_

\- Oui très bien même mais si tu pouvais arrêtez de gueulez s'il te plait, _répond-je en éloignant mon portable de mon oreille._

Mais sans que notre héroïne le sache, la plupart des footballeurs étaient pas loin d'elle et écoutaient involontairement la conversation.

\- L'Euro féminin a été avancée, c'est le mois prochain ! La coach nous a dis l'effectif tu veux savoir en même temps que nous ?

\- Laissez-moi sortir une feuille, _dis je en mettant en haut parleur et sort une feuille et un crayon,_ c'est bon !

\- Alors, gardienne de but : Louise Moreau.

J'entends des voix masculines et féminines dirent : **"Louise la best !" "Avec elle, personne ne marquera".**

\- Ensuite, 4 défenseuses, Alice Dubois, Jade Fleury, Zoé Poirier et Manon Petit.

Les mêmes voix redisent : **"Elles vont touts arrêter" "Ça sera même pas drôle à regarder".**

\- Maintenant les milieux de terrain, 4 comme les défenseuses, moi, Victoire Mercier, Céleste Vincent, Wendy Fournier et Camille Bertrand.

Les voix continuent de parler : **"Victoire donne leur la victoire !"** **"C'est les meilleures milieux de terrain !"**

\- Pour terminer nos 2 attaquantes, Lena Martinez et Cécilia Guilbert.

Et la, 2 voix que je reconnais parmi tant d'autre, la première dit : **"J'ai eu peur qu'elle soit pas prise"** , la deuxième dit : **"Cette folle est pris... tant mieux ! J'aurais été déçue de la coach Leblanc sinon".**

\- Bien évidemment, la coach est Stéphanie Leblanc et la capitaine, _elle laisse un blanc pour le suspense,_ Cécilia Guilbert ! Napo a dit que personne pouvait te remplacer ! Moi je dis tu tient un truc ma belle, _elle rigole_.

\- Fait pas ta jalouse Victoire, puis non je l'aime bien en tant qu'ami, _rétorque-je_

\- Moi personnellement je préfère Pierre, il se vante pas lui, _s'exclame_ _Victoire_.

Je peut entendre Napoléon dire : **"est une casse couille en plus, UNE ! Quoique non Victoire a toujours était casse couille"**.

On rigole tous ensemble. Dans 1 mois on jouera contre les meilleurs pays d'Europe... Je suis en train de bouillir à l'intérieur de moi ! J'entend le téléphone en train de passer d'une main à l'autre et c'est Wendy qui me parle.

\- Quand on aura 18 ans, on ira tous dans des clubs... Tu compte signée où toi ?

\- À Lyon, c'est le club qui a fait le plus de réussite... Donc voilà.

La cloche retentit, les cours allait reprendre.

\- Je vous laisse à plus, _dis-je en raccrochant_.

Je rangeai mon tel dans ma poche et me leva. Je m'assois à ma place et sort la feuille d'effectif mais à peine sorti qu'on me l'a prend des mains, c'était Kojiro.

\- Rend la moi !

\- Calme toi je vais pas la bouffer ta feuille, _dit-il avec un rictus._

Je reste sur mes gardes, il peut l'arracher a tout moment... Tient ! On va le mettre à l'épreuve. Je baisse légèrement ma garde.

\- Toi aussi tu pense que les filles ne peuvent pas faire de foot ?, _lui demande-je_.

Il lève la tête et me regarde dans les yeux. À ce moment, je ne peut expliquer ce qui se passer, je me suis noyée dans ses yeux noirs, j'avais chaud et j'avais aussi des papillons dans le ventre, je ne voyait rien d'autre que lui. On ne bougea pas, on se regardait. La prof claqua dans ses mains qui nous ramena sur terre, on s'assois à nos places respectifs. À ma gauche il y avait la fenêtre et à ma droite, Takeshi Sawada. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, il jouait en milieu de terrain. A la droite de Takeshi, il y a Kojiro et devant lui, il y a Ken. J'essaie de pas m'endormir mais le cours est tellement chiant que ça devient déprimant. Mon téléphone vibra assez fort car Takeshi se retourna vers moi suivi de Kojiro. Je leur fais signe de se taire en posant mon index sur mes lèvres. Je sortis mon tel et regarda l'auteur du message, Jacob : **"Désolée mais je pourrais pas venir te chercher, j'ai plus de travail que d'habitude, encore désolée".** Je ne lui répondis pas et rangea mon tel dans ma poche sous les regards curieux de Takeshi et Kojiro. Je bailla en espérant que le cours se termine au plus vite.

La sonnerie retentit, je pris mes affaires et sorta de la classe rapidement. Je sort du lycée et marche vers chez moi. J'entends derrière moi quelqu'un avancer avec un ballon, je me retourne et remarque que c'est Kojiro, il me suis ou quoi ?

\- Tiens, je t'avais pas remarqué, _dit-il en jonglant avec le ballon,_ t'habitepar la ?

\- Ouais j'habite pas très loin.

On se regarda, il sourit, un sourire sincère pour une fois, il me passe la balle. Je le regarde en comprenant pas son geste.

\- Quoi ? Tu sais pas faire de passe ? Pour une footballeuse professionnelle c'est nulle.

Je soupira en souriant et lui refait une passe. On continua de se faire des passes en marchant et en parlant de tout et de rien, derrière son caractère de tigre, il reste un chaton tout mignon. Il s'arrête soudainement en regardant quelques chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Je regarde aussi et...

 **À suivre !**


End file.
